


其言也訒（番外）

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [51]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 因为又想让弟弟出来一下，心血来潮搞了三个小片段，结果搞完发现没法塞进哪篇里当番外，只好假装它是独立存在……其言也訒，说白了就是这个人不咋说话的意思，哈哈哈哈。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Kudos: 11





	其言也訒（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为又想让弟弟出来一下，心血来潮搞了三个小片段，结果搞完发现没法塞进哪篇里当番外，只好假装它是独立存在……
> 
> 其言也訒，说白了就是这个人不咋说话的意思，哈哈哈哈。

一、

“还有一件事。”

Brax已经钻进了车里，把手放在方向盘上，准备一踩油门走人了，他哥突兀的开口又让他停下来，莫名其妙地瞥了站在车外面的他哥一眼。

他们刚刚结束这次小小聚会，花了半个小时交流完了这十年断联期间该说的事，双方一致得出结论，以后务必保持联系，免得下次他们又不小心搞出了兄弟阋墙的局面。

Brax自觉成果斐然，心情大好，对他哥忽然临时的加戏也就没多少戒心：“什么事？”

他哥眼神微微闪动，“明天你有空吗？我们需要一个见证人。”

“什么见证人？”Brax说，还没意识到这里的陷阱。“等等，你们又是谁？”

“我要结婚了，”他哥说，“至少需要一个见证人在场才能办理结婚手续。”

Brax的下巴啪地掉了下来。“啥？！”

“谁都可以当我们的见证人，但Solo认为我应该先问一问你愿不愿意来，”他哥说，“所以，你明天有空吗？”

Brax张开了嘴，有几千个问题同时滚动在他喉咙口，争先恐后想往外蹦，比如说：这是个什么情况，谁特么是Solo，你是要和谁结婚，那个人可靠吗，知道你是干什么的吗，等一下如果你都能跟人结婚了是不是说你的自闭症治好了，不对啊不是说这病根本没法治好的吗，据说它还是会通过基因遗传所以你哪怕结婚了是不是也不能要孩子，那你打算将来怎么办啊，跟你（未来的）老婆说好了吗，还有你到底准备用哪个身份结婚，用假身份去结婚真的合法吗，这是不是代表我也不能用自己真实ID去当见证人啊……

在脑子被这一堆乱七八糟的东西挤爆炸之前，Brax果断切断了所有的思考，点了点头。

操他的，天要下雨，他哥要结婚，反正也拦不住，就这么着吧。

“有空。”他干巴巴地说，“时间地点发短信给我。我会到的。”

在他哥能抛出更多爆炸新闻之前，他一脚油门踩到底，溜了。

二、

“我们把婴儿带回家了。”Chris说，通过外放的声音有些失真。

Justine的手指在键盘上卷曲着，敲下去。“婴儿看起来怎么样？”

停顿。“小小的，哭起来很大声。”

她不自觉地笑了，“坏脾气？”

“我不知道，”他的声音里也混入一丝困惑，“婴儿哭起来都一样，不是吗？”

这句话让她下意识地切换了窗口，开始搜索“婴儿 哭泣 原因”，忽然听见他又说，“实际上，我打给你是为了另一件事。”

“是吗？”她等着。

“婴儿还没有名字，”Chris说，“她来得太快了，我们还没来得及决定要叫她什么。”

啊，这个问题，她迅速地打开了另一个窗口，输入“女孩名 美好寓意”，很快跳出一系列结果，其中有些确实非常美。

“我可以帮忙。”她输入。

“你确实可以，”Chris说，“你介意我给婴儿取名叫Justine吗？”

她的手指在键盘上顿住了，开始输入“Justine 名字寓意”，结果显示，这个名字的寓意是公正，正义，最早甚至能追溯到一些圣徒的名字。 “这不是一个坏选择。”她客观地评价道。

“那就这样决定了。”Chris说。

几分钟后，他们发给了她一张小小Justine的照片，婴儿有着和她一样的棕色头发和眼睛，看起来小得不可思议，那么漂亮，那么完美。

她会是一个了不起的Justine。

毫无疑问。

三、

“不，我不会帮你，你要自己来。”

Ray从他在读着的平装书里抬起头来，背脊后升起一股冰冷而久违的刺痛。那个声音。

他从没告诉任何人他曾在那个谋杀现场和那个枪手有过的奇异对话，但他也从没有一天真正忘记过那个平板的声音。

而现在，那个声音就在他身后几米外，说着：

“Justine，你可以的，再试一次。”

Ray没有贸贸然回头，他的脖子僵硬得像捆上了好几吨重的石头，他低头又翻了一页，然后把书合上，慢慢一点点转过去，看向那个在他身后说话的人。

在长椅后的草坪边上的是一对父女，戴眼镜的男人看起来像个上班族，西装革履，高大的身形哪怕是半弯下身也很难忽略。他身边的女孩看起来不超过五岁，蓬松的棕色长发上系着一个红色的蝴蝶结，似乎在跟爸爸发脾气，圆圆的小脸蛋鼓起来。

“我不知道怎么弄这个，”她用那种小孩子半生气半撒娇的语调说，边说边踢了一下腿，左脚那只漂亮的小鞋子的鞋带已经散开了。“爹地都会帮我弄好的。”

但她爸爸只是看着她，一语不发。她伸手去拉他，他也只是握住了她的手，面上没有丝毫妥协。

“再试一次。”他说。

女孩撅着嘴，她一定已经听过太多次类似的拒绝，知道再撒娇也没有用，半弯下身去够鞋带，想把那两条鞋带重新打结系好。但她的手还是太短了，弯腰时一个重心不稳，差点跌出去，幸好男人一把拉住了她。

“我就是够不着嘛！”女孩直起身，生气地跺了一下脚。她把手臂绕过爸爸的肩膀，想要他抱。男人叹了口气。他蹲下身来，然后，让Ray大吃一惊的是，他把一边膝盖压到了地面上，示意女孩踩上来。

“再试一次。”他说。

Ray观察着这对父女，越发迷惘不已。女孩把鞋子踩在爸爸的膝盖上，弯身去系上了鞋带，然后又换了另一边。这一次，她终于把两边都系上了。

男人也站起身，他的视线扫过四周，不期然地与Ray四目相对，Ray几乎屏住了呼吸。但男人面色丝毫不变，就像这辈子都从来没见过他。他的视线越过Ray，伸手去牵住女儿的手，继续向前走去。

“回到家我要第一个告诉爹地我会自己系鞋带了，”女孩说。

“好。”当爸爸的回答道。

他们走远了。

End


End file.
